Artemis Peverell and the Prophecy
by UncreditedWriter
Summary: What happens if there was never a prophecy about Harry Potter who would defeat the Dark Lord, there was another. Artemis Peverell was in that Prophecy. She was also the fifth Marauder. This is her life and what she can do to change the future. Eventual love interests, rated K just to be safe. Please R/R


Many people thought the Marauders where only four: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. But many people forgot the fifth member, a girl named Snowy or her full name Artemis Peverell or Artie if you didn't want to die from her wrath.

Artie was taller than most girls in her year at the height of 5ft. 8in making her about nose height to Remus, James and Sirius but taller than Peter. She had shoulder length platinum hair, which was a curse for her as she was easily mistaken for being a Malfoy whom a family she detested. She had an unusual colour of violet eyes making her stand out and pale skin.

Her animagus was a snow leopard therefore earning her the name of Snowy within the Marauders. All four of them:Sirius, Peter, James and herself became animagus to be with Remus when he turned into a werewolf every full moon. Peter's animagus was a rat giving him the name of Padfoot, Sirius' animagus was a dog giving him the name of Padfoot and James' animagus was a stag giving him the name of Prongs.

Together all of them became the Marauders. The biggest troublemakers at the time within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

They all belong to the house of Gryffindor, known for their bravery courage and determination. Colours of red and gold adorned their robes with an emblem of a lion on their breast pocket.

As by her surname you know she is related to the Peverell family, with her ancestor being Cadmus Peverell. Meaning that she is related to Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort and distant cousin to the Potter family.

She is a pure blooded witch with her mother being Reena Venustus and her father Xavier Peverell. Both dead due to Lord Voldemort who killed them when trying to get Artie because of a prophecy.

Artie was born on the 2nd of July at 14:24 pm on the 182nd day of the year 1960.

_'A girl born on the second day of the seventh month at the exact time of the middle of the year will grow up with a power greater than all. If she turns to the light she will be the destruction of the Dark Lord but if she turns dark she can be used by the Dark Lord to cause the destruction of both the Wizard and Muggle world'_

On the night of the 31st of October in the Muggle street of Spinner's End at 7pm Reena and Xavier were tucking their little 1 year and 3 month year old baby girl into her cot when Voldemort came and ruined the Peverell's lives.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Honey he's here. Look after Artemis and keep her safe," Xavier said to his wife as he rushed downstairs to keep the Dark Lord from getting their daughter._

_As Reena took her daughter out of her cot when she heard the front door bust open from Voldemort's spell. She went to the corner of the room, behind the oak wardrobe and cradled her little girl to stop her cries._

_Reena started sobbing as she heard her husband's thud as he hit the floor after the spell 'Avada Kedavra' came out of Voldemort's mouth._

_His footsteps are heard as he walks up the stairs and across the landing towards Artemis' bedroom door._

_There was a loud explosion and the door flew open._

_"Not Artemis, not Artie, please not Artie!" __Reena begged_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." __Voldemort said, his voice laced with malice_

_"Not Artemis, please don't take her, she's only a child-"_

_"This is my last warning-" And with that his sent the killing curse at the woman, giving her the same fate that her husband had faced._

_Voldemort walked aver to the baby girl looking at her mother, wondering why she was on the floor not moving, pale._

_"Come on little one we must go," but something happened, something no one expected. Once Voldemort had only placed just one finger on the small child brightness filled the room, engulfing both people. But once it dulled back the Dark Lord had vaporized, leaving the small girl with a scar of a lightning bolt on the right of her forehead._

**_~End of Flashback~_**

Artie ended up being known as _'The Girl who Survived' _throughout the Wizarding world which really annoyed her as she did not believe that the recognition she was given was not deserved as it was her mother's protection of Love that saved Artie from being taken.

Artemis ended up living with her aunt and uncle on her father's side at her parent's house which was rebuilt after Lord Voldemort killed her parents. She grew up being friends with both Severus Snape and Lily Evans.

Lily was a Muggle-born, meaning that she was the only witch out of her family, while both Severus and Artie were Pure blood they never made fun of Lily because of her blood status.

Artemis, being an only child, bonded well with Severus as he was an only child. It was also because she looked after him after he had fights with his father. Which were very frequent, letting him stay at hers alot.

**_This is Artemis throughout her years at Hogwarts!_**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the starting chapter to my new story. I have decided to start writing this as it is the start of the Summer holidays for 6 weeks so I thought why not spend it writing a Fanfiction for Harry Potter.**

** I may not be able to update this story in two weeks as I am going on Friday to Spain. But I will hopefully be able to put up a new chapter when I come back. I hope this doesn't effect your choice to continue reading this story.**

** I would really appreciate your reviews on the prologue so far and if you have any suggestions for the story. I would absolutely love it if any of you can favorite or follow my story  
**

**love  
~UncreditedWriter**


End file.
